


无赖八

by wwxxx



Category: BL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 08:17:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16888938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wwxxx/pseuds/wwxxx





	无赖八

无赖八

赖佑声从床上醒来，走出房间，客厅里不见爸爸妈妈，浴室里传来淋浴的声音。

赖于声被赖宗宪在沙发上搞得骨头都是软的，被人扛到浴室里开始冲澡，赖宗宪带着避孕套，他身上都是自己射出来的东西，好清理些，但是那个老流氓还是会把手指伸到后面去，说润滑剂在里面也得清理才行。

赖于声没工夫理他，两只手垂着，上身趴在赖宗宪肩膀上，屁股给人拖着，让他随意的摆弄。

他的脸背对着卫生间的门，淋浴的水很大，所以当赖佑声开门进来的时候他并没有注意到，整个后背和屁股都暴露在儿子面前，还有那老家伙不老实的两只大手。

赖宗宪看见儿子小心翼翼的开了一点门缝钻了进来，盯着赖于声的屁股愣神，他当然不知道为什么爸爸要这么帮着妈妈洗澡，还没开口就被赖宗宪抢了先，说：“睡醒了？”

赖于声迷迷糊糊的趴在赖宗宪肩上将要睡着，冷不丁一问他反应不过来，说：“没睡。”

后面传来了一声童声，赖于声才发觉这句并不是在问自己，他猛的一转身，看见赖佑声正在看着自己。

脚底一滑就要往后跌下去，赖宗宪扶着腰把人稳住了，说：“别乱动。”

赖于声连忙去抓挂在架子上的浴巾，手却被赖宗宪摁住了，他问：“拿浴巾干什么？没洗好呢。”

他当然知道还没有洗好，小孩站在那里，两个大人赤着身子，刚刚赖宗宪的手指还停留在里面，都被小孩看见了，也只有这个老流氓能这么淡定了。

“小孩看着呢……”赖于声在哥哥耳边嘀咕了一句，用余光看赖佑声还没挪步子，别扭的不行。

“你有的他也有，你着什么急？”赖宗宪不慌不忙，按着弟弟的那只手使着暗劲，另一只手往弟弟身上抹沐浴乳。

赖佑声看妈妈要动不动，感觉他好像有些难受，他想走过去帮忙却被赖于声呵斥住了：“别过来！”觉得自己语气有些重，赖于声这次也终于能体谅些小孩的感受，连忙换了语调，说：“宝贝出去等等，我和你爸爸马上洗好澡就带你出去玩。”

赖宗宪听见那一声宝贝差点笑出声，这还是他第一次听见弟弟这样叫儿子，想笑但是腰上的肉被弟弟掐住威胁着，到底没有发出声音，他掩饰的咳了一记，说：“你妈妈害羞，你先出去等着吧。”

小孩不知道是被刚刚那一声吼给吓住了还是被妈妈的一句宝贝给惊着了，站在原地愣了两秒钟，才乖乖的点点头出去坐在沙发上等着，沙发上有一处有水迹，他小心翼翼的那纸巾盖着上面，坐在了旁边干净的位置。

赖宗宪憋了半分钟也终于能够笑出声，凭赖于声怎么掐他都没用了，他很高兴，高兴赖于声对佑声说的那一句宝贝。

“别笑了……”赖于声无奈的用手去拍老男人的背，男人宽厚的肩膀还是在一抖一抖的，不知道是有多开心。

“行了啊你……”弟弟捧了一手水浇到他的脸上，水珠顺着睫毛和鼻梁滴在嘴里，赖宗宪才不笑了。

赖宗宪摇摇头，心里不知道想些什么。

赖佑声在沙发上等得饿了，在套房里转了一圈，没什么可吃的，他重新站在卫生间门外，等着爸爸妈妈出来。

卫生间里出现了妈妈重重的喘息声，还伴随着若有若无的呻吟，他想去推门，还说害怕被妈妈吼，忧郁着还是决定在门外等着。

门是磨砂的，赖宗宪下面顶弄着弟弟，看见门外一个小身影在晃，最后站在那里不动了。弟弟边呻吟边咒骂他流氓王八蛋的声音还在耳边，他拍了一下弟弟的屁股，指了指门。

赖于声看见门外的身影，吓得整个人都要往下滑，如果不是赖宗宪扶着他的腰，里面那处还在往里顶着，他早就摊在地上了。

“别弄了……”

赖宗宪对弟弟的求饶充耳不闻，大掌不依不饶的抚慰着弟弟挺立的前端，说：“别弄你这怎么办？孩子叫你教坏了。”

这句话听进赖于声耳朵里和羞辱没什么两样，他腰部以下都在发抖，性和耻一并冲击着脑袋，不知道该如何是好。

赖佑声站在门外腿都要麻了，还是固执的不肯坐到客厅的沙发上去。功夫不负有心人，他听到卫生间里又人走动的声音，门终于被打开了。

赖宗宪揽着弟弟的肩膀把人拖了出来，卫生间的淋浴室封闭缺氧，刚刚又做了一次，赖于声的脸憋的有些红。

“妈妈怎么了？”赖佑去去牵赖于声垂下来的手，对方并没有要握住他的意思，赖宗宪带着人往卧室走，一扯就把手从赖佑声手里扯了出来。

赖宗宪步子大，赖佑声小跑着跟在后面，到了卧室的时候想要进去却被爸爸拦住了。妈妈低着头，爸爸挡在卧室门前，说：“妈妈换一下衣服，之后我们去看烟花，好不好？你现在外面等着。”

他有些厌倦了等待，还是想从父亲的胳膊底下钻进去，刚要开溜就被赖宗宪从腰部抱了起来，叫他乖，去外面等。语气不如之前温柔，小孩到底敏感，点点头就走出去了。

“我没力气了。”赖宗宪把门关上后，赖于声才终于又放松了自己，浴袍本来就裹得不禁，朝后一仰后就散开了，露出了被赖宗宪嘬的都是吻痕的胸膛。

赖宗宪不理他，把衣服搭在胳膊上，蹲在赖于声旁边给弟弟穿衣服。

“我好累！不要去！”赖于声挣扎着想把攥着他脚踝的手甩掉，没能成功。

“佑声！”赖宗宪直接朝着门外叫了一声，门缓缓打开，一个小脑袋探出来，问：“爸爸妈妈？”

赖于声从床上撑起身子，惊得说不出话来，就听见赖宗宪说：“你妈妈说不……”

那边孩子似乎有些预感，咧着嘴就要哭，赖于声没了脾气，连忙去捂赖宗宪的嘴，这老家伙现在能摸出来自己最烦儿子哭，总能把能威胁他的筹码拿出来，他用手轻轻扇了一巴掌哥哥，没有用力气，扇出来反而有种调情的意味，赖宗宪抬眼看着弟弟，一副得逞的样子，三十七岁了，还是喜欢玩这种把戏。

“我去，你不要冤枉我！”

“佑声，你妈妈他去，别哭了。”

听见这句话，赖佑声瞬间把脸上的表情改了，变成期待的样子，眼睛亮晶晶的，却没了刚刚将要泪汪汪的样子。

这对父子俩，专门克自己的。赖于声想。


End file.
